Sometimes you can get everything you want
by TheFabDonna
Summary: This is my take on the KK scenes from 121 and 122The Flashbacks and what i though should have happened,.. I suck at summaries, so story is better.. Karen and Keith story!


**Sometimes you get everything you want**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, it would have been Dan that was shot in that school. I do not own the quotes from The Leaving Song either**

**Main Paring: Karen & Keith**

**Other Parings : none yet**

**Set in S1.**

**Additional notes: This is my take on what would or should have happened during the Karen and Keith scenes in 121 " The Leaving Song" and the flashbacks from 122 "The Games We Play us"**

Chapter 1: All you need is love

Karen stood in Keith's now almost empty apartment. "Did I lead you on, did I trick you into loving Lucas?" she asked him. "No, and you didn't trick me into loving you either. But that is what happened." He answered.

"Keith, you are the person in my life that I care the most for, after Lucas" she said. Keith looked down at the picture he held in his hands. "Did you ever love me, Karen?" he asked her.

"I do love you Keith, "she answered. "No, not like that," he said, and looked at her with the most amazing eyes ever.

"I don't know. I mean, I though we had something when I left for Italy, but it changed me." She told him. "Did it? Or is it just an excuse for the fact that you don't let people into your heart?" he asked her. "Karen, I love you more than anyone and anything. You are the only reason I didn't leave Tree Hill, 15 years ago. And you are the reason I am leaving now." He said to her.

"Keith, I don't know what to say. You…" She couldn't find the right words. "Karen, tell me how you felt when I told you how I felt the night of the SBL dinner? "He told her and looked her straight into her eyes.

"I was shocked, but a part of me was happy to hear you say that. "She told him. "Why? Why were you happy to hear that?" he asked her. "I don't know, maybe because I felt the same way myself. I was just scared that it would ruin our friendship, and that was the last thing I wanted." She answered.

Keith was shocked, and Karen couldn't believe that she had just told him that. She had tried to suppress those feelings for months.

"You felt the same way for me?" he asked her, "Do you still feel like that?". Karen knew that she had to tell him the truth, or else she might lose him forever.

"Yeah, I still do. It's just too complicated." She answered. "Karen, how can this be too complicated? Karen, I love you and I always will. I have loved you since 9th grade, the first time I saw you. Then you got together with Danny, and that broke my heart into a thousand little pieces. The darkest day of my life was when you turned down my proposal. Can it get any easier?" he asked her

For a moment it seemed like the world stood completely still, before Karen leaped forward and kissed him.

She broke the kiss, "Maybe you are right? Maybe you are wrong?" she kind of asked him. "Does that really matter? No, it doesn't. The only thing that does matter is my feelings for you and your feelings for me. Look at Haley and Nathan. Two completely different persons, they should hate each other, but instead they fell in love. Why can't you?" he asked her

"I'm too afraid of getting hurt again" she answered.

"Karen, I am not like Dan. I would never hurt you; I love you and Lucas too much." He told her, and looked at her. "Take a chance, dare to love me because I know that you can"

"How can you be so sure?" she asked him

He kissed her and this time she didn't break the kiss. "See that is why I am sure." He answered when they finally broke their kiss. "Karen, you deserve to be happy. Be happy with me," he told her.

Karen was out of words, so she just kissed him and things got more and more passionate before they somehow ended up on the floor, naked, making love to each other.

And in that moment Lucas came in (since the door was still open, of course) "Oh My God!" he kind of screamed out, and ran out of the apartment.

This was all I have for now. Please review it!.


End file.
